Glimmer of Hope
by confused-bliss
Summary: Brian's thoughts during the bracelet scene of 304. Justin and Brian have a moment that gives Brian hope of them being together again. Gapfiller-ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Queer as Folk. They are the exclusive property of their prospective owners. No infringement intended.

Summary: This is a gapfiller of Brian's inner thoughts during the much loved bracelet scene of 304. (Yes, I seem to be forever lost in the thoughts of one Brian Kinney!) This was a pivotal moment. One might say the spark that led up to the great reunion. Brian was very focused on Justin in this scene...clear headed, and purposeful. He can read him so very well. Brian knew all was not perfect in Justin's romantic idyll with Ethan. For the first time since they split Brian sees hope in his Sunshine returning to him. Although, he would never admit to wanting this...inwardly he knows he wants this more than anything. Much will be scripted, the rest will be Brian's musings.

**Glimmer of Hope**

Brian opened the door with a look of surprise seeing Justin standing on the other side.

He didn't ask him inside.

Justin looked so fucking beautiful...he didn't trust himself not to make a fool of himself.

Brian Kinney never looked the fool.

He was superior.

He was impervious to emotion, and other such lesbionic feelings...or so he had everyone else believing.

This little blonde headed twinkie was the one to penetrate his walls...make him feel things he never thought he could feel...never wanted to feel.

So, he just stood there waiting...watching Justin with no intention of allowing him inside.

Brian stood there in silence mentally eating him with his eyes. Damn, but he wanted this boy. Constantly.

Admittedly, it was his only true reality. This perpetual want that never went away.

Then his Sunshine finally spoke.

Justin smirked as he dangled his bracelet in front of him, "I believe this belongs to you."

Brian bit his tongue not to voice the next thought that came to his mind. _As I believe who is holding it should belong to me._

Instead he smiled at him knowingly, being completely aware of how the bracelet had arrived in Justin's possession. The little twat had saved his ass once again. Brian wondered if Ian was aware. He strongly suspected that he did not know...and that was very interesting in itself. He would dwell on that later...when he did not have the distraction of Justin standing before him.

Continuing to smile at him he answered before he reached out and claimed those sweet lips that smirked at him. "Thanks."

Justin breathed out a soft response. "Anytime."

Brian took the bracelet from Justin but was soon forstalled. To his surprise Justin reclaimed it and began to tie it upon his wrist.

He almost groaned at the slight brush of Justin's fingers upon his wrist. Such an innocent touch...yet with their past led to intensely ilicit thoughts.

Brian allowed his eyes to caress each feature on Justin's beautiful face...not looking away when Justin would raise his eyes to meet his.

There was a spark when their eyes connected...always it had existed...still it remained present.

Brian decided to utter words that would surely send Justin running away, but he needed to see his reaction to them. In addition to needing some seperation before he pulled him into the loft...and across the room into his bed.

Moistening his lips Brian whispered, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your boyfriend?"

Justin's eyes flickered before he answered after a small delay. "Yeah."

Brian raised an eyebrow as Justin released his wrist...knowing his boy so very well.

Now was not the time to push him...but, he knew without a doubt if he didn't screw this up his Sunshine would be coming back to him.

He just had to be patient.

Not a Brian Kinney trait...yet he knew he had no choice. The rewards far outweighed the sacrifice.

Justin quickly made his escape as Brian watched him with conflicting thoughts.

Part of him wanted to grab him, and kiss him most thoroughly...giving him something to remember as he went home to the fucking fiddler.

Yet, he did not do that.

He would exercise patience.

Brian stepped away from the door...uncharacteristically leaving it wide open...hoping that Justin would return while realizing he would not. Yet.

He flung off the bracelet that Justin had just attatched having no further wish to wear it. He only allowed Justin to attatch it to have him close to him again, and measure his reaction.

Brian felt he discovered much from that simple exchange.

The fiddler was on the way out. Brian could see that clearly. As he could see that Justin still wanted him. Justin had only left him because of the fiddler's manipulations...and, he had admittedly pushed his boy too far.

Brian could have him now by saying those three words that Justin had always wanted.

That was not Brian Kinney.

He would have his Sunshine back...and, it would be on his terms.

It may not be today, tomorrow, or even the next day...but his boy would come back to him.

A visit to the fiddle fuck might not be out of order.

Let the games begin.

Thanks to an odd twist of fate-Brian had found his glimmer of hope for the future.


End file.
